


Ad usque fidelis

by Efavivace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: "Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya, bahwa ada yang bersedia setia sampai mati selain dirinya." / Konohamaru mendengar dan melihat sebuah skandal di atap kantor Hokage: perselingkuhan! Tapi, apa iya? Yang bersangkutan ini sudah bertunangan dengan kakak perempuan Kazekage, lho. Bisa pecah perang dunia ninja lagi kalau betulan ada yang selingkuh. / "Ad usque fidelis" - setia sampai mati / Originally posted at fanfiction.net on April 19, 2019





	Ad usque fidelis

"Ini sangat sulit …. Menyusahkan saja."

"Tapi ... kau harus berhenti melakukannya. Kalau tidak …."

"Kau sendiri tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"... Aku tahu. Tapi …."

Konohamaru Sarutobi sudah hidup cukup lama untuk tahu; ada hal-hal yang sebaiknya tidak didengarkan lebih lanjut ketika kau tidak sengaja mendengar penggalannya.

Ada perbedaan besar antara 'mendengar' dan 'mendengarkan'. Dia tahu harusnya segera dilangkahkannya kaki menjauh dari atap kantor Hokage Keenam, tapi insting paling primitif manusia—rasa ingin tahu yang tak pandang bulu bahkan bagi ninja sekalipun—membuatnya tertanam di posisi. Suara perempuan yang sedang terisak itu dia kenal betul, begitu pula suara laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Ad usque fidelis** (c) Roux Marlet

 **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

-Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini-

.

 _Ad usque fidelis—Latin: Faithful to the end_ , Setia sampai akhir—motto kota Saint-Tropez, Prancis

Canon, post Naruto & Hinata wedding arc

Friendship – Drama – Romance (hanya sebagai latar)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Tapi, tapi bagaimana dengan Temari- _san_?" Yang perempuan bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Temari belum tahu," jawab si laki-laki, menekan volume suaranya serendah mungkin. Kalimat berikutnya tidak seserius sebelumnya, "Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya … bahwa ada yang bersedia  _setia sampai mati_ selain dirinya."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil sebelum terisak lagi, lebih keras, dan Konohamaru nekat mengintip dari celah pintu. Cucu Hokage Ketiga itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak berseru kaget, dengan segera menyesali kenekatannya, dan ambil langkah seribu tanpa suara.

Dia melihat Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka saling berpelukan; kepala Ino di dada Shikamaru, wajah si pemuda terbenam di rambut pirang panjang, sangat erat, saling mendekap seolah tak ingin kehilangan yang lain. Pelukan yang, meski jelas diselubungi kesedihan, tampaknya dibumbui kemesraan.

Dahulu sekali, Konohamaru pernah melihat pemandangan serupa: saat Asuma _-sensei_ , pamannya,berpamitan pada Kurenai- _sensei_ untuk berangkat misi melawan Akatsuki dan tidak kembali. Kesedihan dan kemesraan yang dilihatnya barusan hampir sama. Konohamaru tidak mau menebak-nebak, tapi berita bahwa Shikamaru sudah bertunangan dengan Temari dari Sunagakure dan rahasia umum bahwa mantan  _Anbu_  yang pandai melukis itu, Sai, berpacaran dengan Ino, membuatnya menelurkan sebuah kesimpulan ngawur yang barangkali ada benarnya. Karena itulah ada kesedihan tadi, karena kemesraan itu jadi terlarang oleh situasi.

 _Tapi_ , Konohamaru menekankan dalam hati selagi terengah sehabis berlari-lari di taman depan akademi,  _Shikamaru-_ san  _yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin selingkuh. Apalagi, Ino-_ san  _sahabat Shikamaru-_ san _sejak kecil; persahabatan keluarga! Setahunya pun, klan Nara dan klan Yamanaka tidak semestinya saling menikah, karena kalau begitu, penerus keturunan mereka akan bercampur …._

 _Nah, tapi,_ sebuah sanggahan muncul di pikiran pemuda tanggung itu,  _kalau ada masalah yang hanya bisa disampaikan ke sahabat, kenapa Chouji-_ san _tidak ada di sana? Mereka 'kan trio paling terkenal seantero Konohagakure._

"Argh, tidak masuk akal- _kore_!" Konohamaru berseru seorang diri.

Rasanya nostalgis. Dahulu dia juga datang ke taman ini setelah  _tak sengaja_ mendengar Hokage Keenam bicara dengan Iruka- _sensei_ perihal misi mencari kado pernikahan Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga, membeberkan fakta yang didengarnya, dan membuat geger semua orang. Itu sudah lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Kali ini belum ada yang geger, karena tak ada seorang pun di taman itu—kebanyakan  _jounin_ sedang menjalankan misi di luar desa.

Tapi, tapi! Yang benar saja. Calon istri Shikamaru itu saudari Kazekage Kelima, tahu! Mana mungkin orang kepercayaan Hokage Keenam itu berbuat sengawur yang dibayangkan Konohamaru? Bakal pecah perang dunia ninja lagi kalau betulan terjadi perselingkuhan. Masih sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dalam rangka mencari kesimpulan yang lebih logis atas pemandangan tadi, Konohamaru melihat dua kawannya sedang menuruni tangga taman.

"Oi, Moegi, Udon! Kalian harus tahu- _kore_! Ini gawat darurat!"

Keduanya bergegas-gegas turun.

"Ada apa, sih?" gumam Udon.

"Apa yang gawat darurat?" tanya Moegi.

"Aku tidak yakin harus mulai dari mana- _kore_  … yang jelas, aku lihat, dan dengar, Shikamaru- _san_ dan Ino- _san_ berpelukan di atap kantor Hokage."

Udon dan Moegi terdiam sejenak sambil bertukar pandang.

"Lalu kenapa memangnya? Mereka 'kan teman dekat," ujar Udon akhirnya.

"Mungkin salah satu sedang ada masalah," usul Moegi.

"Tapi, bukankah para  _jounin_ seharusnya sedang keluar misi? Kenapa mereka berdua ada di sana- _kore?_  Dan kalau kalian dengar kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan …."

Konohamaru pun berkisah, dalam hati bersyukur dianugerahi ingatan yang bagus, dan merasa bersemangat melihat kedua kawannya itu perlahan memucat.

"Apa kesimpulan kalian kalau seperti itu- _kore_?"

Moegi menggigit-gigit bibir. "Tapi, masa sih …. Kalau betul begitu, kasihan Temari- _san_ dan Sai- _san."_

"Coba kita tanya-tanya orang," Udon memberi usul.

"Orang-orang 'kan sedang pergi misi," sahut Moegi.

"Kita ke Ramen Ichiraku dulu, bagaimana?" Konohamaru ganti memberi saran. "Kita tanyai Teuchi- _san_."

Wajah riang paman penjual ramen yang sejurus kemudian mereka temui itu pun perlahan berubah cemas ketika mendengar praduga adanya skandal.

"Baru minggu lalu Shikamaru makan di sini bersama Temari _-san_ ," ujarnya. "Rasanya kok mustahil …."

"Ada pepatah, rasa cinta tumbuh dari saling bersama- _kore_. Yang lebih lama bersama-sama—"

"Kita 'kan belum tahu apa itu benar, Konohamaru," Moegi memotong.

"Apa Shikamaru _-san_ membicarakan sesuatu dengan Temari _-san_?" Udon bertanya pada Paman Teuchi.

"Itu dia! Mereka membicarakan rencana resepsi pernikahan mereka sebulan lagi. Bakal repot sekali karena akan melibatkan dua desa."

"Apa ada topik yang lain- _kore?"_

"Hm … masih ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan, seperti, Kankurou- _san_  yang akan jadi wali pengantin perempuan. Kemudian tentang rencana bulan madu. Lalu soal asap rokok di dalam rumah."

"Asap rokok di dalam rumah?" ulang Moegi.

Paman Teuchi mengangguk. "Mungkin tidak terlalu kelihatan, tapi Shikamaru itu pernah jadi perokok berat."

"Aku pernah lihat Shikamaru- _san_ merokok- _kore_ ," ujar Konohamaru. "Bajunya juga kadang bau asap rokok. Kukira hanya kadang-kadang saja, karena tidak sering."

Teuchi menyahut, "Dia sudah menguranginya akhir-akhir ini, tapi dulu, hampir setiap saat dia merokok."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kematian Asuma- _sensei_  …?" tanya Udon ragu-ragu. Semua orang di Konoha tahu seberapa ganasnya guru tim sepuluh itu dalam menghirup tembakau dan betapa di saat terakhirnya dia masih ingin menghisap satu batang sebelum mati—yang gagal dipenuhi oleh Shikamaru. Barangkali kematian sang guru sangat mengguncang dan akhirnya rokok menjadi pelarian?

"Kukira begitu. Kalau tidak salah, dia memang mulai merokok sejak kematian Asuma- _san_. Temari- _san_ sudah banyak kali menganjurkannya untuk berhenti, dan ketika mereka membicarakan itu, agaknya mereka jadi bertengkar."

"Tapi, mereka sudah bertunangan. Masa karena perkara rokok, tidak jadi menikah?" Moegi mengutarakan dengan sangsi.

"Tiap orang 'kan berbeda-beda," sahut Udon. "Apa mungkin Ino- _san_ lebih toleran terhadap asap rokok, karena dulu juga terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Asuma- _sensei_?"

"Bisa jadi begitu- _kore._ " Konohamaru manggut-manggut. "Tapi kalau merokoknya sudah tidak sebanyak dulu, itu artinya Shikamaru- _san_ berusaha berhenti, 'kan?"

"Aku tak yakin," ujar Paman Teuchi, masih merenung-renung. "Coba saja tanyakan pada yang lain. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kalian tidak sekalian jajan ramen? Ada menu spesial hari ini."

Konohamaru cengar-cengir. "Kami mau berburu kebenaran dulu, Teuchi- _san_."

"A-aah …." sang penjual ramen tertunduk kecewa melihat tiga remaja itu bubar jalan tanpa memesan apa pun. Ayame yang baru kembali dari berbelanja masih sempat mendengar ucapan Konohamaru di jalan,

"Apa pun kebenarannya, jangan sampai ada perang lagi! Demi masa depan Konoha- _kore!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Chouji, kau yakin perutmu muat dengan pesanan sebanyak itu?" tanya Ten-ten.

"Tentu saja," sahut yang ditanya, mulai makan tanpa menunggu pesanan yang lain datang.

"Eh! Itu porsi milik Akamaru!" seru Kiba Inuzuka, diiringi gonggongan familier si anjing ninja.

"Kalian ribut sekali, jangan bikin malu," gumam Shino Aburame, mulai makan juga dalam diam.

"Tak apa! Ribut-ribut itu menunjukkan semangat muda!" sambut Rock Lee dengan berkobar-kobar.

Di kedai  _yakiniku_ rupanya tengah berkumpul beberapa  _jounin_ yang sudah menuntaskan misi, dan Konohamaru merasa beruntung datang di waktu yang tepat ketika melihat mereka dari pintu depan kedai.

"Ayo- _kore_ , kita harus segera tanyakan!" Digandengnya Moegi dan Udon melewati pintu, namun suara seseorang dari meja paling pojok itu menghentikannya.

"Misi kalian semuanya berjalan lancar, ya."

Konohamaru menarik kedua kawannya ke undakan meja di sebelah, di mana selembar papan menjadi pemisah dengan kumpulan  _jounin_ tenar itu. Untunglah meja yang satu itu kosong. Mereka duduk diam dan mendengarkan; rupanya yang dibicarakan malah ada di sebelah!

"Tentu saja, Shikamaru! Itulah semangat ninja muda seperti kita!" Suara Rock Lee yang berapi-api terdengar lagi. Saat itu pelayan mengantarkan sisa pesanan yang baru siap lalu langsung undur diri.

"Kau juga harus semangat. Sebentar lagi ada Pertemuan Lima Kage lagi, iya 'kan?" Chouji berkata dengan mulut penuh.

"Eits, jangan katakan!" Kiba tiba-tiba berkata. "Kau pasti mau bilang, 'Merepotkan …,' lagi, betul 'kan?"

Akamaru menyalak seolah setuju.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Bahkan Akamaru tahu kebiasaanku," ujarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kebiasaan, sekarang kau tidak bisa banyak tidur-tiduran sambil melihat awan seperti dulu ya," terdengar suara Ino untuk pertama kalinya.

"Shikamaru 'kan sudah tumbuh dewasa, Ino. Dia tahu Hokage- _sama_ bisa kebakaran jenggot kalau mendapati bawahannya menghilang dan ditemukan tidur di atap kantor." Chouji, masih sambil mengunyah-ngunyah, menanggapi.

"Hee, memangnya Kakashi- _sama_ punya jenggot?" Ten-ten bergurau.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita harus lihat dia waktu sedang bercukur," sahut Ino setengah tertawa.

"Hei, Shikamaru, kau juga sekarang mulai menumbuhkan janggut, ya?" ujar Kiba iseng. "Atau kau hanya terlalu malas bercukur?"

"Haha … akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Bercukur itu merepotkan."

"Nah, akhirnya keluar juga kata favoritnya!" seru Rock Lee. "Kata itu memang tak bisa lepas dari mulutmu, ya!"

"Betul … sama seperti rokok," Shikamaru menyahut dengan serius. " _Ouch_!"

"Tidak baik bilang begitu," timpal Ino yang tampaknya barusan menyikut Shikamaru, dengan keheningan ganjil yang mendadak turun di antara mereka bertujuh. "Shikamaru ingin bilang sesuatu," ujarnya, merendahkan suaranya.

" _Anoo_ …." Shikamaru tidak meneruskan, nadanya meragu. Tidak ada yang bersuara menanggapi, semua menunggu karena menyadari tampaknya ada yang gawat. Sangat tidak biasanya Shikamaru ingin bilang sesuatu sampai begitu sulit untuk memulainya.

"Atau aku yang bilang?" desak Ino dalam bisikan.

"Tidak." Namun Shikamaru masih diam, tampak menimbang-nimbang pilihan kata yang tepat.

Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi cukup heran juga melihat kalian berdua jalan bersama. Kukira Shikamaru masih akan terkungkung di kantor Hokage sampai hari pertemuan."

"Yah, aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Ino tadi."

Chouji berdeham menanggapi kalimat Shikamaru barusan. Ketika pria Akimichi itu bicara, rongga mulutnya telah bebas dari  _yakiniku_ ,

"Tentang apa itu?"

"Tadinya aku mau bilang padamu dulu, Chouji. Tapi karena semuanya ada di sini, jadi sekalian saja."

Jeda lagi. Semua menunggu-nunggu.

"Aku dan Temari … kupikir, pernikahan kami tidak bisa dilangsungkan bulan depan."

Ketika kalimat itu selesai, Konohamaru berseru kencang,

"Arrgh! Aku tak tahan lagi- _kore!"_

Dipukulnya keras-keras meja di depannya—membuat Udon dan Moegi sampai terlonjak kaget dan Akamaru di sebelah menggonggong ribut—lalu melompat turun dari undakan meja untuk bicara ke meja yang satu itu.

"Shikamaru- _san_! Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Sunagakure—eh?"

"Shikamaru!"

Yang dipanggil oleh Ino tak menjawab, tubuhnya merosot perlahan ….

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekalipun Naruto sudah kembali, dia tidak bakal mau mengerjakan tugas semacam ini."

Kakashi Hatake bermonolog dalam keluhan pelan sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja Hokage. Di hadapannya bertumpuk kertas-kertas yang mengantre untuk diselesaikan.

"Tapi sungguh, perkara ini sebegitu seriusnya sampai Tsunade- _sama_ sendiri yang turun tangan. Memang kejadian ini baru pertama kalinya di Konoha. Mencari pengganti sementara Shikamaru juga bakal sulit. Hm? Shizune- _san_  …?"

"Hokage- _sama_ ," ujar Shizune, langsung masuk lewat pintu yang memang terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan cemas.

"Hentikan panggilan - _sama_  itu," balas Kakashi. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang gawat darurat …."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini betul-betul gawat darurat! Tapi tolong, jangan panik!"

"Aku akan panggil tim medis rumah sakit!"

Konohamaru hanya terpana menyaksikan beberapa adegan cepat sekaligus; kepanikan dan rasa bersalah merayap di hatinya. Ia disingkirkan bersama Moegi dan Udon oleh Ten-ten sementara Rock Lee berlari secepat kaki terlatihnya mampu menuju rumah sakit. Kiba dan Shino bicara pada pemilik kedai dan para pengunjung yang panik. Di undakan kayu terpojok yang telah dipindahkan mejanya oleh Chouji itu, Shikamaru Nara terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ino di sisinya, menyilangkan telapak tangan di atas dada Shikamaru dan menekan naik-turun berulang kali.

Chouji membungkuk di atas kepala Shikamaru. "Belum ada napas lagi. Ulang sekali lagi, Ino. Kalau belum juga, gantian denganku."

Ino memompa seratus kali lagi sambil berusaha keras menahan air mata. Tangannya agak gemetar. Tetap belum ada gerakan dari Shikamaru. Chouji tukar posisi, ganti dirinya yang memberi pompa jantung buatan bagi sahabatnya. Ino menajamkan telinganya di dekat wajah Shikamaru, mengharapkan satu saja tarikan napas pertanda sahabatnya itu masih hidup.

"Tetaplah hidup, Shikamaru!" seru Chouji, memberi semangat tak hanya pada yang disebut namanya, namun juga pada dirinya sendiri dan Ino.

"Tim medis sudah datang!" Rock Lee berseru. "Mereka bawa defibrilator!"

"Jangan mati dulu, demi Temari- _san_ ," bisik Ino sebelum menyingkir dan membiarkan pertolongan lebih lanjut mencoba menyelamatkan Shikamaru. Dia teringat bahwa belum ada dua jam sejak mereka membicarakan ini di atap kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jadi, kau mau mengatakan apa?"_

_Shikamaru Nara terdiam hampir semenit penuh sambil memunggungi sahabat perempuannya di atap kantor Hokage. Ino Yamanaka sendiri menunggu, tahu sikap serius kawannya yang jenius itu biasanya pertanda buruk._

" _Kau 'kan ingat Asuma-_ sensei _selalu merokok?" Shikamaru memulai, kepalanya terangkat memandangi langit, masih memunggungi lawan bicaranya. "Saat kita berlatih, saat sedang misi, bahkan saat makan di kedai_ yakiniku _."_

_Ino mengerjapkan mata. "Iya … lalu?"_

" _Dan dia tidak pernah ..." Shikamaru berhenti, membuat gestur salah tingkah, dan melanjutkan, "Haaah. Dari mana aku harus mulai ya, sungguh merepotkan."_

_Ino mendesak, "Kau mau bilang apa?"_

_Shikamaru tidak langsung bicara lagi._

" _Aku harus dioperasi. Jantungku akan dipasangi_ ring _."_

_Ada suara terkesiap di belakangnya dan Shikamaru tahu sahabatnya mulai menangis, tapi dia tetap tidak berbalik._

" _Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti merokok. Harusnya dari dulu aku tidak mencoba."_

 _Ino menangis dalam diam. Sejak pertama kali Shikamaru mencoba menghirup rokok, Ino sudah menyimpan kekhawatiran ini. Sudah separah itu kah penyakit jantung Shikamaru sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini dia memang mengeluh sering mengalami nyeri dada, bahkan ketika sedang duduk menghadapi meja kerja. Wajahnya juga pucat terus-menerus, tapi Shikamaru berdalih bahwa pekerjaannya banyak lantaran akan diadakan lagi Pertemuan Lima Kage dalam waktu dekat. Ilmu medis Ino memang tidak semendalam Sakura Haruno, tapi dia tahu bahaya apa yang menanti seseorang yang sudah divonis memerlukan_ ring _jantung. Hanya dengan bantuan alat itulah aliran darahnya akan tetap lancar, dan selama belum dipasang alatnya …._

" _Menyusahkan saja …. Padahal merokokku jauh lebih sedikit dibanding Asuma-_ sensei _seumur hidupnya, tapi rupanya nasibku sial. Bakat penyakit ini menurun di klan Nara, mendiang ayahku pernah bilang, tapi kuabaikan. Ditambah lagi, aku sering makan_ yakiniku _dan jarang olahraga. Mungkin Chouji bisa belajar dari pengalamanku—dia belum tahu soal ini, ngomong-ngomong."_

_Ucapan Shikamaru demikian ringan, seolah tidak sedang menghadapi ancaman serangan jantung yang bisa datang kapan saja._

" _Kapan … operasinya?" Ino akhirnya bersuara._

" _Dua hari lagi. Tepat sebelum Pertemuan Lima Kage. Hokage-_ sama _sudah tahu, tapi belakangan ini banyak orang sedang pergi misi dan kantor kekurangan orang. Dan kalau sudah begini, makin kuat keinginanku untuk menghirup satu batang lagi." Jeda sejenak, sebelum dilanjutkannya, "Ini sangat sulit …. Menyusahkan saja."_

" _Tapi ... kau harus berhenti melakukannya. Kalau tidak …." Ino tak sanggup melontarkan kemungkinan terburuk. Jantungmu bisa berhenti kapan pun sebelum pemasangan_ ring _itu! Apalagi kalau kau terus merokok!_

_Shikamaru sangat paham apa yang tak terkatakan oleh Ino. Dia tersenyum sedih, kini berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "Kau sendiri tahu apa yang kurasakan."_

_Tahun demi tahun telah lewat sejak kematian guru mereka, tapi Shikamaru tetap merasa sebagai yang paling bersalah. Klise, ketika sebetulnya yang patut disalahkan adalah Akatsuki, kalau mereka boleh menuding. Shikamaru tak berhasil memenuhi keinginan terakhir sang guru, meski dia sendirilah yang akhirnya menamatkan riwayat pria Akatsuki pembunuh Asuma. Ino pernah memergokinya merokok setelah guru mereka dimakamkan, tapi Shikamaru berdalih bahwa dia tidak akan kecanduan dan akan berhenti setelah membalas dendam. Namun setelah Hidan_ tamat _pun, rupanya Shikamaru tidak benar-benar berhenti. Nikotin dan kawan-kawannya telah menggeser akal sehat seseorang ber-IQ 200 yang sedang berduka. Depresi bisa menyerang tiap orang dengan besaran dampak yang berbeda-beda: Ada yang begitu kelihatan dan memang parah, namun karena demikian cepat tertolong; ada yang pelan-pelan menyiksa dan baru belakangan diketahui orang. Shikamaru, di balik sikap malas dan cueknya, diserang tipe kedua._

" _Aku tahu," sahut Ino lirih._ 'Aku, dan Chouji juga! Apa kau masih berpikir kau menderita sendirian atas kematian Asuma- _sensei_ , Shikamaru?!' _serunya dalam hati, meremas tangannya sendiri. "Tapi ... tapi bagaimana dengan Temari-san?" Ino bersuara dalam batin, '_ Kau pasti memimpikan masa depan yang indah bersamanya, bukan?'

" _Temari belum tahu."_

_Hati Ino mencelos. Tentunya kabar itu akan sangat sulit diterima, dan Shikamaru sendiri pasti sulit mengutarakannya._

_Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya … bahwa ada yang bersedia setia sampai mati selain dirinya."_

_Ino tertawa sedih mendengar lelucon yang tidak pada tempatnya itu. Sekaligus sebuah perasaan haru menggelegak keluar dalam bentuk isakan keras. Bukan cuma Temari yang akan menyertai Shikamaru sampai maut merenggut nyawanya nanti; alat bantu di jantung itu juga. Tak tahan lagi, dipeluknya Shikamaru erat-erat. Pria itu balas merangkulnya, sama erat. Air mata Ino mengucur deras, membasahi bagian depan pakaian Shikamaru, dan Ino merasakan tubuh lelaki itu bergetar. Shikamaru juga menangis._

" _Aku takut, Ino."_

_Setelah rasanya lewat seabad dengan mereka saling berpelukan, Shikamaru bicara perlahan. Rasanya Ino tak perlu bertanya. Ia juga tahu apa yang tak terucapkan oleh Shikamaru yang membuatnya takut hanya dari memandang sinar matanya._

'Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bangun lagi?'

" _Kau akan aman dengan memakai_ ring _itu seumur hidupmu," ujar Ino tegas, mendorong Shikamaru menjauh._

" _Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku akan masih hidup sampai hari operasi."_

" _Tentu saja kau akan masih hidup!" Ino berseru gemas. Sahabatnya sejak kecil ini akan menikah, tapi yang bersangkutan sendiri bahkan tak yakin hidupnya masih cukup panjang untuk menjalankan komitmen itu! "Aku akan menjagamu. Dan kau harus ambil cuti sekarang juga. Hokage-_ sama _toh tidak bakal mati karena satu pegawainya libur."_

_Kini ganti Shikamaru yang terkekeh. "Terima kasih. Kadang aku jadi begitu bodoh."_

" _Kau_ selalu _jadi agak bodoh tiap kali akan bertemu Temari-_ san _," cecar Ino._

_Shikamaru hanya garuk-garuk kepala salah tingkah._

" _Kapan kau akan bilang padanya? Rombongan dari Sunagakure biasanya datang sebelum hari pertemuan, bukan?"_

" _Betul. Besok siang mereka akan datang." Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Tapi pertama-tama aku harus sampaikan ini ke Chouji dulu. Kalian berdua mesti jadi yang pertama untuk tahu."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Memang seharusnya kalian tidak menyimpulkan sembarangan hanya dengan sepenggal percakapan."

"Ini sepenuhnya salahku, Hokage- _sama_. Aku yang mengajak Moegi dan Udon terlibat _-kore_."

Tanpa mengoreksi sebutan kehormatan barusan, Kakashi Hatake menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu. Seharusnya baru besok siang para tamu dari Sunagakure datang, tapi kegawatdaruratan Shikamaru membuat rombongan Kazekage menyegerakan datang malam itu juga. Kakashi perlu bicara beberapa hal pada pemuda satu ini, sementara menunggu di belakang unit gawat darurat rumah sakit Konoha.

"Kalau sampai Shikamaru- _san_ tidak tertolong—"

"Dia pasti selamat," sela Kakashi.

Konohamaru mendongak, air mata penyesalan masih membekas di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu bakal seperti apa reaksi Temari- _san …._   _"_

"Kau harus yakin. Kalau banyak orang yang yakin dia hidup, dia akan terus hidup." Kali ini Kakashi seolah juga menguatkan diri sendiri dengan perkataannya. "Meskipun, setahuku kemungkinan orang bertahan hidup setelah mengalami henti jantung tidak sampai sepuluh persen."

Wajah Konohamaru dibayangi horor. "Artinya … dari sepuluh kasus, kadang hanya satu orang yang selamat?" Ia tertunduk lagi. "Sedikit sekali _-kore_. _"_

Kakashi mengangguk muram. "Tapi yang sedikit itu pun, besar artinya bagi orang-orang yang menyayanginya."

Tentu saja sangat besar artinya. Konohamaru jadi teringat kakek dan pamannya yang sama-sama telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Betapa besar rasa kehilangan orang-orang Konoha ketika keduanya berpulang.

Kakashi dan Konohamaru sama-sama diam untuk sejenak.

"Bodohnya aku mengira Shikamaru- _san_ selingkuh- _kore_. Dia tidak mungkin dengan sengaja memicu perang dengan Sunagakure, 'kan?"

Kakashi mengerjapkan mata. "Kau takut perang dunia ninja bakal terjadi lagi?"

Konohamaru mengangguk. "Makanya aku begitu ingin mengetahui apa yang benar. Tapi aku terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan- _kore_ , dan jadinya malah seperti ini."

Kakashi tersenyum paham, meski tentu Konohamaru tak bisa melihatnya. Cucu pendahulunya itu rupanya setia pada warisan Hokage Ketiga: menjaga perdamaian; meski dengan cara yang kurang tepat. Remaja seusianya memang masih perlu diarahkan ….

"Untunglah teman-teman Shikamaru cepat bertindak," Kakashi berkata.

"Aku kagum, mereka tidak panik menghadapi hal itu- _kore_!" ujar Konohamaru. "Apa  _jounin_ memang terlatih demikian?"

"Betul. Para  _Anbu_ juga dilatih untuk bisa memberikan pertolongan dasar dalam kondisi apa pun. Tidak semua kecelakaan beres dengan  _chakra_  dan  _jutsu_ , kau tahu? Ah, Tsunade- _sama_."

Wanita yang menjadi Hokage sebelum Kakashi itu keluar dari ruang perawatan dengan wajah serius.

"Dia selamat untuk sekarang."

Berita itu membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi cemas menunggu menjadi lebih lega, namun Kakashi mengenali nada suara itu, yang tampaknya masih menyimpan berita yang kurang baik.

"Tapi jantungnya sudah payah sekali. Begitu agak stabil,  _stent_ -nya akan segera dipasang."

"Operasinya dimajukan?" tanya Kakashi.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kami sudah menyiapkan peralatannya."

Kakashi termenung. "Jadi alat itu akan terpasang di jantungnya seumur hidup?"

Tsunade menyahut, "Betul. Dengan alat itu, kalau dia juga mengikuti anjuranku, dia akan hidup cukup sampai menua nanti. Oh, satu hal lagi. Aku dengar sedikit pembicaraan kalian tadi. Konohamaru," dia memberi jeda selagi yang dipanggil menyahuti dengan gelagapan, "Shikamaru itu tidak mungkin memicu perang dengan desa sebelah. Lebih dari itu, dia tak mungkin cari gara-gara dengan wanita, apalagi yang seperti Temari. Ah, panjang umur. Itu para tamu kita dari Sunagakure."

.

.

.

.

.

=0=

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi pertama Roux di tahun ini (!) Lama nggak nulis fanfiksi, rasanya kagok T.T lagipula, ide satu ini sebetulnya sudah lama ada di benak, tapi baru sekarang bisa terealisasi. Dulu waktu sekolah dan kuliah Roux bisa banyak nulis, tapi sekarang … /sudahlah.
> 
> Ada keinginan juga untuk menghubungkan tema tentang 'klarifikasi kebenaran berita sebelum disebar ke orang-orang' dengan maraknya hoaks di tanah air akhir-akhir ini … tapi kayaknya maksa, ya. Sudah, sudah.
> 
> It's time for some sciences.
> 
> Tindakan yang dilakukan Ino dan Chouji untuk menolong Shikamaru disebut resusitasi jantung paru (cardiopulmonary resuscitation/CPR) yang dulu dikenal mencakup pemberian napas buatan dari mulut ke mulut juga, namun karena membutuhkan keahlian profesional maka sekarang American Heart Association lebih menyarankan hands-only CPR untuk kasus henti jantung.
> 
> Sering dengar nggak, mengagetkan orang bisa membuatnya serangan jantung, atau istilah yang lebih tidak serius, 'jantung copot karena kaget'? Di sini, yang dialami Shikamaru sampai butuh resusitasi itu disebut henti jantung. Henti jantung (cardiac arrest) beda dengan serangan jantung (heart attack) meski henti jantung bisa terjadi ketika orang mengalami serangan jantung.
> 
> Urutan kejadian serangan jantung: ada penyumbatan atau penyempitan di pembuluh darah arteri yang mengalirkan darah ke jantung; oksigen di darah nggak bisa sampai ke otot jantung; jantung melemah. Gejalanya adalah nyeri dada yang menjalar di tubuh sebelah kiri, napas jadi pendek-pendek, keringat dingin. Menyumbat atau menyempitnya pembuluh darah itu bisa banyak sebab: merokok, makan makanan berkolesterol tinggi, jarang olahraga, genetik keluarga, juga stres atau adanya kejutan (!) Ketika terkejut, hormon adrenalin banyak diproduksi tubuh, padahal salah satu efeknya itu menyempitkan pembuluh darah tadi. Sementara henti jantung, terjadi karena malfungsi jantung dan denyutnya berhenti mendadak. Gejala utamanya adalah hilang kesadaran dan tidak ada respon ketika dipanggil atau ditepuk-tepuk (nihilnya respon inilah yang jadi syarat dilakukannya CPR pada orang tersebut).
> 
> Gejala serangan jantung bisa terjadi pelan-pelan dan bertahan berjam-jam, berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu. Meski nggak langsung kelihatan, obat-obatan dan perbaikan lifefstyle diperlukan agar penyumbatan tadi nggak berlangsung lama-lama. Pada kasus yang parah, solusinya adalah pemasangan ring/stent yang menjaga pembuluh darah tetap lebar. Sedangkan gejala henti jantung terjadi sangat cepat dan orang bisa meninggal dalam hitungan menit jika tidak segera diberi CPR. Defibrilator—alat setrum jantung—juga sangat membantu sebagai tahap lanjut CPR.
> 
> Sebetulnya ide pertama Roux muncul dari pengalaman: guru sekolah saya dulu, usianya belum kepala tiga dan belum menikah, sering sekali merokok. Setelah saya lulus ada berita bahwa beliau harus dipasangi ring jantung. Tentang kegawatdaruratan henti jantung, Roux dapati di tempat kerja, meski belum pernah menghadapi langsung.
> 
> Jantung itu organ tubuh yang setia sampai mati. Masa kesetiaannya nggak kita jaga baik-baik? /eh
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca (termasuk AN yang puanjaang ini). Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
